Cloud
Moody Mathis Cloud, commonly referred to as Cloud, is a member of the Party. He's one of two Templars, along with Katriel Caileruil. However, while Cloud is a more modern Templar, Katriel is an Inquisitor. Personality Physical Appearance History After journeying withe his friends for his whole life, he decided to leave them to fight for a new cause he had found in Arthalis; The Templars. It is currently unknown what he is doing since he went north to Ayesleigh with Justice. The last known action Cloud and Justice did was defeating Ornstein and Smough in combat, and then being contacted by presumably The Boxing League. Powers and Skills 'Basic Skills' *'Physical Fitness' - Cloud is at the peak of his physical fitness, much like everyone else in the party. *'Weight Training' - Cloud is used to wearing heavy equipment, thus he can move easily even when toting his heavy armor. *'Mentality' – Cloud is resistant to hostile magic. 'Special Skills' *'Shield Bash' - Strike the enemy with your shield and send them reeling *'Pommel Strike' - Instead of going for an expected slash, the Warrior sends the enemy reeling with the pommel *'Taunt' - The Warrior taunts a single target, making them their priority *'Disengage' - The Warrior gets into a relaxed stance, disengaging an enemy *'Bravery' - The Warrior is overcome with courage, giving them a boost and ignoring scrapes and bruises *'Smite' – The Templar mentally smites a mage at close-range, rendering their spell-casting useless for a short duration *'Holy Slash' – The Templar slashes the air, releasing a wave of holy light *'Cleanse the Soul '– The Templar cleanses an ally, curing them of ailments and hostile effects *'Holy Blessing' – The Templar blesses a weapon, giving it bonus light damage *'Lingering Silence' – The Templar surrounds a foe with negative energy, rendering those slowed *'Holy Blaze' – The Templar sets ablaze an area or target with righteous fire *'Anti-Magic Shield' – The Templar activates a shield that cleanses magic as it passes through it *'Bulwark of Will' – The Templar stands immobile, shrugging off damage for a short period of time *'Greater Sacrifice' – The Templar sacrifices a portion of his health to either do damage to a foe or heal an ally *'Condemn' – The Templar condemns an enemy, making them susceptible to further Templar attacks *'Meliorate' – The Templar blesses his allies, healing them *'Blessing of the Martyr – '''The Templar receives reduced damage the longer he/she' stays on the defensive Weaknesses Moody has adopted the Templar way and often finds it conflicting with his own beliefs. Ever since he took St. George's sword and cross, he'd gone apathetic to make it easier to travel with his friends and make decisions he knows they may not agree with. He tries to remain static on the outside, but he's usually dwelling on a moral dilemma. Equipment '''Weapons *'Ascalon '- The complete Purifyer and Vindicator. *'Silverite Dagger - '''His current trusty dagger. It has served him well. *'Yew Crossbow - A bow he literally has no idea he owns and never uses. '''Armor *'Gretel '- A locket he picked up (looted) from a witch hunter. *'St. George's Shield' *'St. George's Armor' Relationships Justice is his current traveling partner. St. George is basically his mentor. Katriel Caileruil was his understudy, until he left. Trivia Cloud won the Trail Award for "Most OP Character", resulting in the Bulwark of Will skill to be nerfed. Category: A to Z Category: Characters